


Imaginary

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [87]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no clue what this is. It’s 1:21 in the morning and I have zero ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is. It’s 1:21 in the morning and I have zero ideas.

When you were five, your parents were often busy and you wanted someone to play with. You decided to create an imaginary friend named Michael. You imagined him to be about the same age as you, and he loved music. The two of you would sing along to music in the car and he was always happy to play his guitar. As you got older, you found that it was difficult to make friends, so instead of being lie most kids and forgetting your imaginary friends, you still had Michael. When you got into middle school, you began to forget about Michael. You made new friends, and with your new classes, you didn’t have time to think about imaginary things. Sometimes you would cry and would imagine that Michael was there to comfort you, but most times he was never around. 

When you got into high school, things became much more stressful. If you panicked before a presentation, Michael would be there to calm you down. When you went to a dance without a date, Michael was there while you cried at home. When one of your favorite fictional characters died, Michael was there to tell you everything would be okay. He became your best friend again. You didn’t think it was that weird, you were alone a lot and just needed someone to talk to. You knew he wasn’t real, but you still liked the thought of having someone around. He became a part of you, and I suppose to an extent, he did feel somewhat real. 

You graduated, went to college, and as you got older, you didn’t need Michael. He started appearing less and less often. You didn’t notice until one day you were crying when your boyfriend dumped you, and Michael wasn’t there. You went to go sit in the park, and you thought you probably looked crazy, but you sat down and talked to Michael. You couldn’t remember what he looked like as much. His hair was blue and blurry, he had stubble, he was about six feet or higher. “Where have you been?” He shrugged, “You haven’t needed me, I just figured I’d leave you alone.” Suddenly he began to fade.

“Why are you blurry?”

He looked like he was going to cry, “You don’t need me anymore, so you’re forgetting about me.”

“But I do need you, you’ve always been there for me!”

You watched as he slowly disappeared before you. You couldn’t remember what he looked like at all, you couldn’t remember his voice, you just remembered his name.

A few months later you were standing in line at the grocery store buying a few things for dinner. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned to see a man with blue hair, stubble, and looked to be about six feet or higher.

“Sorry to bother you, but you look really familiar.”

You peered at him, “Yeah, you look really familiar too.”

He chuckled nervously and held out his hand, “I’m Michael.”

You suddenly remembered everything. This man standing next to you was the person you had envisioned for years. You shook his hand, still stunned, “I’m y/n.” His face went blank, and he stared at you for a solid two minutes. You waved your hand in front of his face and he blinked a few times while he snapped out of it. 

“Sorry, I just - I used to have this friend, well not friend, they were...never mind. I just knew someone with the same name when I was younger.”

“Really? I had a friend named Michael when I was younger. When did you guys stop talking?”

“Six months ago, what about you and Michael?”

You felt your heart racing, “Six months ago.”


End file.
